Steve Rogers: The First Avenger
by rinkiedink.66
Summary: What if Steve Rogers never actually got the super serum? What if he never became the famous Captain America?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note : Hello. I usually have something to say or contribute, but I'm drawing a blank while I munch on my peanut butter M&M's so uh... enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry?" Steve asked bewildered.

"How long have you been listening?" Stark quizzed.

"A while," Steve confessed his hand still outstretched offering Peggy her letter.

Sighing, Peggy took the letter out of his hand and began to open it.

"Who's the letter from?" Stark asked trying to read the letter over her shoulder.

"That's not your business," Peggy snapped concealing the letter. She turned her attention back to Steve. "So, you know-"

"The doctor's dead…" Steve interrupted. His voice was a little hoarse as he choked out the words.

"And his serum is gone," she added, "The reason you're here on these reserves was for that serum- for what it could do for you. Colonel Philips won't have use for you without it."

Gulping, Steve felt his throat become incredibly dry. "He'll have some use for me-"

"I'm afraid Peg is right… Stuart was it?" Stark asked.

"Steve-"

"Stuart, the colonel isn't going to want you without that serum," he continued not listening.

With that single sentence, Steve felt his heart drop. "... I…" he started.

"We're going to get it back," Peggy said confidently.

"We are?" Stark and Steve asked in unison.

"We are," she repeated, "Steve- Rogers, if the colonel gets his chance, he will throw you off this base. You are one of the most determined to serve men I have ever met, and you are going to serve. If that means convincing the colonel that I need help, I will keep you as a secretary."

"Oh. That's why you wanted him as a secretary," Stark observed.

Peggy looked bewildered. "What other reason was there? What were you thinking?"

Steve's and Peggy's eyes were both trained on Stark who stood in silence. "... the same," Stark replied obviously lying.

"You want me to pretend to be your secretary while you try to get the 'super-soldier' serum?" Steve asked turning his attention back to Peggy.

"Well, she's not going to get it-" Stark began.

"I just might," she interrupted showing off her letter, "We're on Zola and Schmidt's trail."

"You think Schmidt killed Erksine?" Stark asked.

"Schmidt was a 'super-soldier' candidate…" Steve mumbled, "This doesn't seem right though. Why would the colonel allow you a secretary?"

"It doesn't matter if he'll allow me or not. It's my call. Besides, as long as you remain out of the way, Colonel Philips shouldn't mind."

"Why are you going to such trouble to keep me here?" Steve inquired a little confused.

Peggy looked up from her letter and stared at him for a while before turning her attention away.

"Do they know the exact location of Schmidt?" Stark asked helping Peggy with deflecting Steve's question.

"They are a few possibilities, but nothing is certain. They're sending the 107th regiment to scout out some a probable HYDRA hideout," she explained.

Steve flinched slightly. Although he hoped neither of the two would notice, both pairs of eyes were on him in seconds. "... my friend, Buck- Sergeant Barnes, is in the 107th regiment," he explained awkwardly.

Peggy opened her mouth before shutting it and opening it again. "I'm… sure he'll be safe and… maybe he'll find something if he's lucky."

Nodding in reply, Steve tried to keep eye contact with her, but his eyes wandered to the floor and his fingers which he quietly fiddled with. "So, I'll be serving as a secretary?"

Although he knew he was deflecting the conversation from Bucky, he still was confused as to the mechanics of this plan.

"You can get coffee and papers-" Stark began.

"It will simply be a front to keep you here on the base," Peggy interrupted, "You will continue with your training in private but while we search for the serum and HYDRA, you will be spending time with me pretending to merely be a helping hand."

"Peggy-" Steve started becoming increasingly apprehensive.

"Steve," she interrupted using his first name and not correcting herself, "I know this is less than ideal, but I want to help you accomplish your aspirations."

"Dr. Erksine believed in you," Stark piped up, "He'd want you to do this."

Steve looked around the room feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note : Hello. I usually have something to say or contribute, but I'm drawing a blank while I munch on my peanut butter M&M's so uh... enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry?" Steve asked bewildered.

"How long have you been listening?" Stark quizzed.

"A while," Steve confessed his hand still outstretched offering Peggy her letter.

Sighing, Peggy took the letter out of his hand and began to open it.

"Who's the letter from?" Stark asked trying to read the letter over her shoulder.

"That's not your business," Peggy snapped concealing the letter. She turned her attention back to Steve. "So, you know-"

"The doctor's dead…" Steve interrupted. His voice was a little hoarse as he choked out the words.

"And his serum is gone," she added, "The reason you're here on these reserves was for that serum- for what it could do for you. Colonel Philips won't have use for you without it."

Gulping, Steve felt his throat become incredibly dry. "He'll have some use for me-"

"I'm afraid Peg is right… Stuart was it?" Stark asked.

"Steve-"

"Stuart, the colonel isn't going to want you without that serum," he continued not listening.

With that single sentence, Steve felt his heart drop. "... I…" he started.

"We're going to get it back," Peggy said confidently.

"We are?" Stark and Steve asked in unison.

"We are," she repeated, "Steve- Rogers, if the colonel gets his chance, he will throw you off this base. You are one of the most determined to serve men I have ever met, and you are going to serve. If that means convincing the colonel that I need help, I will keep you as a secretary."

"Oh. That's why you wanted him as a secretary," Stark observed.

Peggy looked bewildered. "What other reason was there? What were you thinking?"

Steve's and Peggy's eyes were both trained on Stark who stood in silence. "... the same," Stark replied obviously lying.

"You want me to pretend to be your secretary while you try to get the 'super-soldier' serum?" Steve asked turning his attention back to Peggy.

"Well, she's not going to get it-" Stark began.

"I just might," she interrupted showing off her letter, "We're on Zola and Schmidt's trail."

"You think Schmidt killed Erskine?" Stark asked.

"Schmidt was a 'super-soldier' candidate…" Steve mumbled, "This doesn't seem right though. Why would the colonel allow you a secretary?"

"It doesn't matter if he'll allow me or not. It's my call. Besides, as long as you remain out of the way, Colonel Philips shouldn't mind."

"Why are you going to such trouble to keep me here?" Steve inquired a little confused.

Peggy looked up from her letter and stared at him for a while before turning her attention away.

"Do they know the exact location of Schmidt?" Stark asked helping Peggy with deflecting Steve's question.

"They are a few possibilities, but nothing is certain. They're sending the 107th regiment to scout out some a probable HYDRA hideout," she explained.

Steve flinched slightly. Although he hoped neither of the two would notice, both pairs of eyes were on him in seconds. "... my friend, Buck- Sergeant Barnes, is in the 107th regiment," he explained awkwardly.

Peggy opened her mouth before shutting it and opening it again. "I'm… sure he'll be safe and… maybe he'll find something if he's lucky."

Nodding in reply, Steve tried to keep eye contact with her, but his eyes wandered to the floor and his fingers which he quietly fiddled with. "So, I'll be serving as a secretary?"

Although he knew he was deflecting the conversation from Bucky, he still was confused as to the mechanics of this plan.

"You can get coffee and papers-" Stark began.

"It will simply be a front to keep you here on the base," Peggy interrupted, "You will continue with your training in private but while we search for the serum and HYDRA, you will be spending time with me pretending to merely be a helping hand."

"Peggy-" Steve started becoming increasingly apprehensive.

"Steve," she interrupted using his first name and not correcting herself, "I know this is less than ideal, but I want to help you accomplish your aspirations."

"Dr. Erskine believed in you," Stark piped up, "He'd want you to do this."

Steve looked around the room feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."


End file.
